Iris
by elitemassacre6
Summary: A week after Rachel tries to get Quinn to come back to the club, she comes back to the spot under the bleachers while the Skanks are out on suspension.  The visit becomes a habit.
1. Abbreviated Endeavors

Iris

By Elitemassacre aka Britt

Chapter 1: Abbreviated Endeavors

A/N: new fic already. I'm apparently on a writing roll, though I couldn't remember that word for a good five minutes. Lyrics are to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, really awesome.

As Rachel walks towards her, Quinn isn't surprised that she showed up again. They both have free periods now, and though the skanks would usually be her too they've all been suspended for three weeks as a result of beating the shit of Azimio. So as the brunette came and sat down next to her on the bench under the bleachers, Quinn trys to be a Fabray and erect a mask of indifference that dissapears as soon as Rachel speaks.

"Hi Quinn." A soft smiled played over her lips and the hint of red in her eyes shines as the sun shines through the open spaces in the bleachers above them.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn thinks it's funny sometimes, the way that there's hints of gold in her eyes and hints of red in Rachel's. She mentions this to the singer and that big smile takes over her face.

"I miss you." She says, reaching into her bag to retrieve a sandwhich just to hand it over to Quinn. The second the former blonde opens the sandwhich bag she smells it, the bacon. Rachel made her a blt. The taller of the two can't help the smile that falls over her lips as she removes it from the bag.

As she digs into the sandwhich, the brunette pulls out two water bottles and hands one to the currently eating girl. The hazel eyed one watched over her ridiculously delicious sandwhich filled with pepper bacon and made by a vegan as Rachel smile happily at seing her eat.

"Thanks." Quinn says quietly, her gaze focused on the coffee brown eyes in front of her.

"You're welcome. For what?" She says, nodding as the first two words fall from pink lips.

"For the sandwhich and for not mentioning that you were worried I wasn't eating because cigarettes lower appetite." The former blonde drains half her water as Rachel watches her.

"You're welcome." The brunette grabs a pale, smooth hand and runs her fingers palms before standing and leaving, a smile on her face.

Quinn can't help the uncaged smile that finds itself on her face as Rachel walks away.

Lunch - Two Weeks Later

Rachel sits down next to Quinn for the twentieth time in two weeks.

"Hey Rach." Quinn says, opening the sandwhich bag that the brunette handed her. It's a pb&j and the former blonde can see the hints of rasberry preserve on the sides. She almost wants to ask the girl next to her why she keeps bringing her her favorite foods, but is afraid that if she does, the singer will stop doing it.

"Hi, I missed you." RAchel says just like every time, reaching in her bag to produce a bottle of snapple for the hazel eyed girl whose watcher her over a sandwhich. When she's halfway through the sandwhich, she puts it on the napkin the diminutive girl hands her.

"Why do you say that?" She asks, drinking down her mango madness before setting it down and staring into red-tinted coffee orbs.

"That I miss you? Because I do." She digging into a sauteed vegetable salad that the former blonde can admit looks delicious. Rachel offers her the forck, full of zuchini, eggplant, mushrooms, and other vegetables. The brunette is just as observant as ever. After Quinn downs the really tasty forkful, she looks at into those red brown eyes again.

"I don't understand why. You've got everything you've ever wanted from this place. Glee clubs a real family now...But that's just gravy right? You've got him, and that's all you ever wanted, isn't it?" The gold specks in her eyes shine for a second as she speaks.

"No. it's not." The brunette puts down her bowl and pushes it over to Quinn, fork balanced precariously along the edge of said bowl.

"I know you like this, you can have it. Enjoy your sandwhich, too. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Quinn." She's up and walking away before Quinn can think of the right words to say. The brunette looks over her shoulder at Quinn once before dissapearing out of view around a corner. The former cheerio grabs the bowl, the fork still stands balanced on the edge.

Lunch - Next Day

When Rachel sits down next to her and reaches into her bag, she comes back with a turkey club. She about to reach back into the bag when Quinn places her hand on the brunettes arm and hands over the tupperware container from the day before. Inside there's noodles and what looks like tofu, peanuts, bean sprouts and some other things she can't immediately recognize.

The full bowl is warm in her hands and she doesn't understand.

"Teacher's lounge has a microwave. I mentioned it was for you and Coach Beist volunteered. I didn't have to break in there. Here." A pair of chopsticks are places are placed in her open palm and Rachels smiles in a awy that Quinn can't remember seeing directed her way since the clubd id Born this Way. The two of them had been standing side by side and Rachel had announced to the plastic surgeon that Quinn was her friend. Yea, she recognized it now. But there was something in the brunettes eyes that hadn't been there before. She watches Rachel dig into her vegan pad thai with the chopsticks that are red with little gold stars at the fat ends.

"Are you happy, Rach?" Quinn watches her carefully as she places the bowl on the bench in between them and as she waits for the words to fall from those lips, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a peach white tea for Rachel, handing it to her and loving the smile she gets as a reward.

"I have been for the last two weeks." She says, smacking her lips and making an 'ahhh' sound like a kid after she takes a sip of the tea that Quinn bought her.

"If I ask you about that...why you're happy, are you going to walk away again?" The hazel eyed girl watches the other carefully. The brunette usually touches her before she leaves, so as she finishes her turkey club, she scoots back from her a foot or so, trying to make the girls escape from her a little more difficult.

"Would you want me to leave?" She asks, nothing but honesty harbours itself in her eyes.

"No. I want you to stay. You always leave so early, like half an hour before our lunch is over, or an hour and twenty minutes before our free period's over. I never say anything because I thought you were going to spend time with him. I want you to stay, Rachel." Quinn knows she's said too much. 'I want you to stay' would have bee sufficient.

"Then I'll stay. And I'll answer your question as well. I'm happy because I get to spend some of my day with you. When I'm not here, I miss you." She stops talking to dive back into her pad thai. when she's done with it, another ten minutes has passed and Quinn spent all that time looking at her.

"Will you sing for me Quinn?" She digging back in too her food again, a grin on her face that tells the aforementioned woman that she thinks it's delicious.

"You want me to sing for you. I'm not like you Rachel. I had the weakest voice in the club. Didn't you used to say something like that?" She doesn't mean to bring up the brunettes ultra-diva past, but she's a little afraid to sing in front of her. She's not Rachel.

"I only acted like that because I was so alone back then. I didn't really have any friends, and the only time you ever looked at me or talked to me was when I was acting majorly foolish. I apologize for that. But you're wrong about your voice. It's beautiful. So beautiful. You've got this throaty, husky, sexy voice. Sometimes I wish my voice had as much soul as yours does. I have to put emotion in my words to make them have as much emotion as you do without any effort. Will you sing for me please?" When she places all the food bags and containers in her bag and scoots so close to Quinn that their thigh are touch and grabs and holds her hand, the former blonde knows it's not because she's leaving. So she starts to think of what song to sing. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone and starts the song, turning it down so they can only barely hear the music. She starts once she's got it just right. She keeps her eyes locked with Rachel's the whole time, willing her to see what she feels and to feel it too. By the time she's done singing, tears have fallen from both hazel and brown eyes.

And I'd give up forever to touch you,

Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can breathe is your life,

And sooner or later it's over,

I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,

Or the moment of the truth in your lies.

When everything feels like the movies,

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I dont think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am.


	2. A Soul No Longer Alone

Iris

By Elitemassacre aka Britt

Chapter 2: A Soul No Longer Alone

A/N: Whoa...I've never had that many favs/subs and reviews in one day. I really love a flooded inbox. So thanks guys, all of you who took the time to do that. I 'preciate it. a lot of you wondered whether this was a oneshot, and, as I'm sure you can tell right now, it isn't...Enjoy!

Rachel looked over at Quinn at her right side. All the football players and Cheerios were gone to a game a few towns over, and since it wasn't very far, most of the school was gone too. It was around four pm, and the two girls lay side by side in the grass next to the football field, hand in hand. It was friday, the last day before the skanks came back to school on monday. Rachel was beyond afraid that come monday, the former blonde would be pushing her away.

"Quinn? Can I ask you a question?" the brunette ran her small fingers over softly raised knuckles before bringing both their hands up to her lips and kissing those knuckles and laying down a little closer to the girl with hazel eyes.

"Yea. Shoot, Rach." When she looked over at the girl to her left, she frowned. The singer was frowning just slightly, but clearly written in her eyes was pain.

"Do you or did you ever wonder why noone ever met my dads?" She asked, looking up at the clear fall sky above them.

"Yea, I did wonder, but didn't Finn meet them?" She asked, suddenly not liking the question in combination with the pain in Rachel's eyes before she looked away. Quinn scooted closer to the brunette and pulled her face back from the sky to her eyes. Daringly, the former blonde placed a soft kiss to the girls nose.

"When I was fourteen, they started going on trips alot. My dad had injured his hip in a car accident, so I got this special license and learned to drive that year. When he healed, both my dad and daddy started to leave alot more. By the time I was fifteen I only saw them two months out of the year.." She took a deep breath and the girl across from her squeezed her hand and nodded for her to continue.

"By softmore year it was down to one month, and by last year only on christmas. I don't think I'll see them this year. I have a large college fund and I have a bank account that they deposit four thousand dollars into every month. When I graduate from college, I'll get this trust fund that they set up. So, I can take care of myself. And I can be alone just fine. I just...don't want to be anymore. I never did." Her eyes closed when she finished speaking and the former cheerio wanted to hold her forever.

"They weren't always like that. When they got into that accident I told you about, they were on their way back from a doctors convention in chicago, and they were hit by a drunk driver in a pickup, and they hit their heads pretty hard. The doctor said that they had some form of Amnesia. They were told that I was their daughter, but they didn't remember me at all. When I walked into their room...and I said...Hi daddy, Hi dad. They asked me who I was. When they finally healed, they started to leave, and because they'd been told who I was, they made sure I had plenty of money, and that I could drive and everything. But my fathers...they were gone." She was crying now and couldn't stop the shaking of her body brought on by that. She'd never told anyone. Always making the excuse that they were at the hospital or out of town was getting tiring and she just wanted to trust someone, for once.

"Hey, baby, open your eyes. It's okay, I'm right here, okay? You're not alone. I'm right here." Quinn held the brunette in her arms for twenty minutes before she quieted down and opened her eyes. Reaching into the singer's bag, she tried to find the tissue that would inevitably be there and felt an envelope. She pulled it out and saw her name written in red across the gold envelope. Laying it down, she found the tissue and wiped the girl's eyes as she calmed down. When she was alright and just laying there trying to relax, Quinn showed her the envelope.

"Sorry, was looking for tissue. This for me?" She waved it in the are and something inside shifted around.

"Yes. Open it." She layed back as Quin slit open the top of the envelope with a knife she swiftly produced from her jeans. When she turned it upside down to retrieve the letter she thought to be inside, a red key on a chain fell out.

"Is this?" She said, turning it over to see the name Quinn painted on it.

"To my house. In case you ever need a place to cool off or to stay."

"Thanks, Rach. I love it." She leaned in slowly and kissed the girl in front of her. When they seperated she pulled Rachel into her side and tangled their legs together.

"Quinn...what are you going to do when they come back? Are you going to leave me alone?" She tries not to sound weak or needy when she says it, and she doesn't. But the former blonde knows her well enough to know that she's feeling it anyway.

"No. I think the only reason I started hanging out with them was so people would stop looking at me like I was this broken girl. The girl was pregnant at sixteen, the girl who Finn dumped twice for Rachel Berry, the girl who wanted Prom Queen so bad she could feel it and then lost it. I didn't want to be seen as her anymore. And they don't. But I don't like the image they've created for me as the skank either. I'm just Quinn and you're just Rachel and I think that's what matters. How we look at eachother and whether we're happy or not. You make me happy." Her hands are running themselves through soft brown locks and she can't help but think that besides Beth, Rachel is the only good thing to come into her life so far.

"I think I know of a few things that can make you happier." The brunette says, a smile on her face that Quinn knows she's going to sing to her sometime in the next few minutes. Out of her bag, Rachel produces a plastic bag, and the former blonde is confused, because it looks like chocolate but it's so strangely shaped. When she opens it, it does smell like chocolate but it also smells smoky and salty and porky and she pops a peice in her mouth and moans.

"I also broke up with him. Today. He doesn't make me happy like you do, and I don't love him." She smiling larger now, and when she grabs her iphone and Quinn sees the front of the Lady Antebellum album she grins. God...this woman...makes her candy...but it's chocolate and it's bacon and Quinn loves her. When the opening guitar to 'When You Got A Good Thing' starts to play, the former gleek decides she's gonna sing too, because she's so happy she can't contain it.

Rach:

Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man

Lookin at you standin there I know I am

Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue

The sun shine sure looks good on you

I swear

Quinn:

Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby

Happy ever after, after all this time

Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs

but with you to wrap my arms around

I'm fine

Both:

So baby, hold on tight

Don't let go

Hold onto the love we're making

Cause baby when the ground starts shakin

You gotta know when you've got a good thing

Rach:

You know you keep on bringin out the best of me

And I need you now even more than the air I breathe

Quinn:

You can make me laugh when I wanna cry

This will last forever I just know, I know

Both:

So baby, hold on tight

Don't let go

Hold onto the love we're making

Cause baby when the ground starts shakin

You gotta know when you've gotta good thing

Both:

We got a good thing, baby, woah

So hold on tight

Baby, don't let go

Hold onto the love we're making

Cause baby when the ground starts shakin

You gotta know, oh you gotta know

Oh you gotta know, you gotta know

When you got a good thing

We got a good thing baby

Woah, woah, woah, woah,

When the music for their song ends, Quinn knows it's on shuffle because 'Ready To Love Again' comes on. She's breathing pretty hard but in a few minutes it calms, Rachel lying by her side breathing normally the whole time.

"Is that why you always left me sitting there, Rach? So that you'd be leaving me instead of me leaving you alone?" As she asks the question, her fingers are playing with blades of grass that are coming up between the brunettes fingers. When she gets bored of it, she entwines her fingers with the other girls, standing up on her knees to place playful kisses on her jaw.

"Yes. Baby, if I told you write now that I'm in love with you and that I wish that we could lay here alone forever what would you say?" She has this small, adorable smile on her face when the former blonde looks up.

"I'd say that I love you just as much and that I wish we could stay too. But the sun is setting over in the west there, so I say that we go back to homebase and have dinner, watch some of your musicals, and spend all weekend cuddling on your couch together." She layed down over Rachel, their bodies perfectly aligned, and kissed her girlfriend, loving the way that the brunette laughed into her mouth when she playfully tickled her side before getting up and pulling the girl up with her. Quinn picked up both their bags held Rachel's hand as they walked off to the parking lot and into the sunset.


End file.
